Who Cares
by It'sBeenALonggDay
Summary: Annabeth is depressed. Her life at home isn't the best, and nobody knows. In her first day of senior year at high school, she was introduced to a young teacher named Percy. What happens during teacher conference when Annabeth shows up in his classroom without her parents? Will he'll be able to save her or hide in fear of losing his job.
1. That's Sweet

**Please give me a review of suggestions of what the next chapter should be. My grammar is not the best. You have been warned.**

* * *

 _ **Annabeth POV**_

The chilly air grasped onto my skin as my brain was screaming at me to get a jacket. I can't believe it's the first day of school already, this summer was felt short. My eyes are already getting heavy and my mind is slowly shutting down even though I haven't even stepped into school yet. Today is the first day of my senior year of high school and already I'm tied, seriously what is wrong with me?

At school I'm known for being popular. I have the perfect grades, perfect look, and the perfect group of friends. But, like all people, I have flaws. School has always been a roller coaster, and last year I finally gave up on trying to be perfect and just let life stubble on me. I accepted being left behind from my family, faking a smile, and building walls around my small heart. _(AN that line is so sad)_

But enough of that depressing crap, I just want to get this school day over with.

I looked up to meet the eye of the brick walls I'm used to seeing. The smelled of old teachers and books pushed me back, but surprisingly I keep walking. I felt a warm hand creep on my shoulder. I turned around to see that the hand belonged to my best friend Piper.

"Hey! Aren't you excited! This is our last first day of high school!" Pipe squealed.

"Yeah, so excited to start another year of torture." I said sarcastically.

"Brighten up! Let's go check our schedules. We might have classes together!"

We fished out our phones to exchange our schedule.

"Oh my god, did you hear how young the new teachers are this year?" She said while handing me her phone.

* * *

Piper:

Geometry...

AP Science...

Greek 4...

Lunch... Staff

Band...

PreAP History...

Reading/Writing...

Cheer...

* * *

"Nice classes, here's mine." I handed her my phone.

* * *

Annabeth:

AP History ...

AP Science...

Greek 4...

Lunch... Staff

Choir...

AP Reading/Writing...

Caculas 4...

Tract...

* * *

"Hey, we got some classes together! Better then nothing!" Piper said with glee.

I always admire Piper's positive attuite. She can make the worst things sound fun, even school!

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Piper and I both looked each other as our eyes widened.

"Great! First day school and we are already late! Bye Piper see you at second period!"

"BYE!"

I waved to goodbye to my bestfriend, and then rushed to my history class.

* * *

I entered my history class drenching sweat. I was greeted with strange looks and few snickers, but after a second they went back into there conversations.I analyzed the classroom. Pooy. There are no more seats. I saw a one empty chair in the back of the class but...

Luke sat next to there.

Luke.

My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher telling the class to get settled down. I guess I have to sit there. I exhaled the fear huddled up inside my stomach and sat down confidently.  
He stared at me as a cold smile slowly formed onto his lips. Chills ran my back as I tried to avoid bright blue eyes.

"Hello class! Since it's the first day of school we are going to play a bonding game. If I point at you, say your name and a random fact about yourself. I'll start! My name is Mr. Jackson and this is my first year of teaching. Now who wants to go next?" The teacher said.

No one raised their hand.

"Okie, I guess I'm going to have to pick randomly." He said while looking for his first victim. "The girl with the blond hair and green shirt! May you start?"

Every ones heads turned towards me. I lifted my eyes form my feet to sees a green eyed god. Wait, god? Is he my teacher? Oh my god, he is hot. Is this the teacher Piper mentioned this morning?

"Are you going to go?" One student said.

"My name is Annabeth and...," What do I say? I have nothing interesting in my life! Panic started to fill my throat. Just lie. "...my family means everything to me." I finished quietly.

"That's sweet." Mr. Jackson said with a small smile. Our eyes meet and suddenly it felt like it was just us in this room. Like there wasn't a douche bag sitting next to me.

"Okie, so the guy sitting next to Annabeth, it's your turn." Mr. Jackson stated.

"My name is Luke and I love to date blondes with grey eyes." He said with a wink. Everyone started to ether whistle of laugh. The only one who seemed unamused by Luke's response was the teacher and I.

"Luke, please don't talk about your sexual interest in my class. Next person." Mr. Jackson said sternly.

"Hello fellow classmates, my name is Connor Stoll and I like to eat chocolate AND vanilla ice cream." Connor said with so much confidence that I laugh.

"Interesting." Mr. Jackson said while laughing. "Is your brother Travis Stoll?"

"Sadly. He is always jealous of how cool I am." Conner stated.

Travis Stoll is the tract and football coach at Goode and is also Travis old brother. They are really close. Travis only three years older then Conner, and most people are surprised he is working as a high school coach being so young.

"Ok next person." Mr. Jackson chuckled.

"Hi! My name is Salena and I'm head cheerleader at Goode!" She said while flashing a blinding smile.

"This school needs more people like you. Smiling at the first day of school and giving a happy attuite! Take note class." said with a smile.

"My name is Nico and if you touch me without permission I'll kill you and everyone you love." Said a boy with purple spiky hair and black eyeliner coating his whole eye.

"That's nice to know." Mr. Jackson said caustically.

The rest of the class went by quick. Ethan, Will, Drew, Grover, Frank, and Bill all introduced themselves. I liked how small this class was. It made me feel unique. Mr. Jackson wasn't that bad of a teacher too. I liked how he listened carefully to everyone. I could already tell he wasn't going to be a typical teacher.

Most teachers in this school are around fifty years old, and he looks like he just graduated collage. Most teacher wear polos, while he wears jeans and a white button down. Most teachers would just be talking about their classroom rules, while he let us play a "game."

Maybe I should transfer out of his class. It takes a lot of focus for me to understand a history lesson and I can already tell that I won't be able to focus with him near me. I'm a mess.

* * *

6/26/2018 10:23


	2. Clear as Mud

**If the concept about suicide is triggering for you PLEASE don't read this chapter! If you do think this will be triggering, please leave this story and stay safe. I love you guys all!**

 **I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. Thank you so much for continuing to read this story, it really means a lot to me! If you have any suggestions on what should happen in the next chapter, please put in the reviews. Again, thank you so much for reading this and I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 _Annabeth's POV:_

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

"Have a great day! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Mr. Jackson said as he waved us goodbye.

I quickly jumped out of my seat and marched out of the classroom. Mustering up all my willpower, I didn't look back at Mr. Jackson while I left the classroom. Something about him made me feel special. Maybe it was the way he smiled at me, or the way his beautiful eyes met mine.

No one has ever made me feel this way, accept for... Malcolm.

Not now. I can't think about Malcolm now.

Quickly, I snatched my phone out of my bag and checked my schedule again. My next class was science with Ms. Grace. I've heard that she is terrifying, and once I stepped into her classroom I realized that the rumors were right.

Ms. Grace had on dark purple lipstick, a tight black dress, and leather boots (how are teachers even allowed to wear that.) Like Mr. Jackson, she looked no older than twenty-four.

"Take a seat, so we can get this over with." She said sternly.

Luckily, I got found a seat in the front of the class. This class has twice as much people in here, and luckily most of them look friendly. Accept for Luke and Ethan.

"Silence children, I'm going over the rules." Ms. Grace sighed. "No phones, food, talking, and water. If I see anyone breaking these rules, I'll give you detention. Am I clear?"

"Clear as mud." I muttered under my breathe.

Her large blue eyes glared at me.

"What is your name?" She said.

Oh no! How did she even hear me, I whispered! It's the first day of school and I'm already getting in trouble!

"Annabeth Chase." I whispered.

"Congratulations Ms. Chase. You have just been granted with the first detention of the year." She snarled.

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Anyone else has something to say?"

No one dared to talk, in fear of also getting a detention.

How could she give me a detention? Out of all my three years of high school, I have never gotten a detention or even a lecture from a teacher! Now look at me. I'm drooling at my History teacher and saying stupid remarks to my science teacher. I need to get myself together!

The rest of the class went by quick. She put on a lame documentary about climate. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy learning but I can't stop thinking about that stupid detention.

Once the bell ringed, everyone left the class but me. I need to make peace with Ms. Grace.

"Hi Ms. Grace. I'm sorry for talking back. Can I please have a warming instead of detention?" I asked cautiously.

"No. I rather watch you suffer. I have a meeting in my classroom after school, so you'll have to sit in the back while the teachers and I talk." She smirked.

What kind of teacher says that! This is going to be a long year.

I left the classroom with anger filled in my stomach. I snatched my phone out of my bag to see my next class.

Greek with Mr. Chiron.

My neighbors are Greek. I adopted the language by the numerous amounts loud fights they have. Naturally, I have always Aces Greek. The class went by quick. Mr. Chiron seems like a sweet teacher.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time. **(AN I know that sentence sounds kind of weird, but I don't know how to edit it. Sooorry.)**

The cafeteria was filled with laughing and small talks. Since there was an overwhelming amount of teens in the room, it took me about ten minutes to find my friends. Once I finally found then, didn't hesitate to sit down as far from Leo as possibly. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but he can be very unpredictable.

"Hey Annie." Leo smirked.

"Don't call be Annie." I replayed sternly.

"I've heard you got a detention today. Is that true?" Frank asked.

"Sadly. Ms. Grace is such a bitch." I said.

"Hey, that's my sister." Jason said.

"You have a sister?" Piper said.

"Yeah.." Jason muttered as he looked down at his half eaten sandwich.

Jason has always been conservative about his life. I've known him for almost two years now and I still don't know anything about his family. Then again, I shouldn't be the one talking. My friends still don't know about my life...

I had the perfect family. My mom and dad were happily married and my older brother, Malcolm, **seemed** to be the happiest person in the world…

It all started about two years ago when my mom told me to go get Malcolm for dinner. I knock on his door, but he didn't answer. After a few more attempts to get him, I decided to just go into his room and drag him out. That was one of the worst mistakes if my life. When I saw him, he was hanging from the fan. **(AN if this is triggering for you please don't read this part; I'm REALLY sorry if it is.)** Ever since that day, life hasn't been the same. My mom and dad got into a divorce, and I had to move in with my dad. He started to out a lot, and stopped caring for me. The second I turned sixteen, I left home and got my own apartment.

It's been two years since then, but I still see Malcolm lifeless body in my dreams.

"You guys look nothing alike thought!" Leo yelled.

"I know, it's weird. Let's talk about something else." Jason plead.

"There are so many new teachers this year, and their all so young!" Frank screamed.

"What are there names?" I asked.

"Mr. Jackson (Percy), Ms. Grace (Thaila), Ms. Levesque (Hazel), and Ms. Arellans (Reyna). They all just graduated college and I heard they're great friends." Piper stated.

The rest of lunch was Leo's lame jokes.

Once lunch ended I went to choir. I never been good at singing, I'm just in this class to get my arts credit for collage. Track is my main focus, not singing.

A wave of giggles hit me as I enter the choir room. Why does this room smell so bad? Suddenly, a straight black hair was glaring at me.

"Hey Annie." Drew hissed.

Instantly, I walked passed her and sat down. While scanning the classroom, I saw some people that are nice, like Nico and Will, but there are still some mini devils in this classroom. Drew and Rachel sat in the back whisper to one and other.

Drew and Rachel both have a bad reputation in Goode. They sleep with almost every guy they see and go to college parties every weekend. Their not even in college!

They never liked me. I blame it on my obsession with studying and countless rants about architecture. Honestly, I can't care less about what they think of me. Why would I even want their friendship?

"Hi sisters!" A high pitch shout snapped me back into realty.

"My name is Mrs. Cotton! Welcome to choir!" The teacher said cheerfully. "I know it's only the first day of school, but I figured we can just get straight into doing our projects. In two weeks, you'll make a song and present it to the class. This will be a summative grade so try your best! For the rest of the class you must brainstorm your ideas for your song!"

I grabbed my notebook out of my backpack and started to write down a few ideas.

Time went by fast. Before I knew it, I was making my way to reading and writing class.

Again, the teacher was very young.

Her name is Ms. Levesque. With her fuzzy gold hair and innocent brown eyes, it's hard to believe she is around twenty-four. In my eyes, she still looks sixteen.

I could already tell she was going to be the sweetest teacher is twelfth grade, maybe even the entire school.

My calculus class was entirely different though. Ms. Arellans reminded me of Ms. Grace. From the heavy coldness in her voice to her endless threats, she was all around scary.

Finally, it was time for track. Not to toot my horn, but I have never placed anything less then third place in track. Connor (he lets us call him by his first name) is cool coach too. He brings us donuts after every race, and talks to us like we are his friends, not students.

"Hello my children. You guys know the drill. Run around the track eight times then get ready for weights!" Connor said while making his way to the starting line.

That's another great thing about him. He always workout with us.

Like everyone else, I charge through the field.

"Hey Annabeth. Anything happened other the Summer?" Connor asked while running next to me.

"Nothing special. What about you?"

"I got engaged!"

"Oh my gosh, no way! With who?"

"You know that choir teacher, Mrs. Cotton?"

"Yeah."

"She's the lucky lady." He smirked.

The rest of the time of practice, we talked about the wedding.

Once practice ended I dashed towards Ms. Grace's classroom. Ughhhhhh. I still can't believe she gave me a detention!

I opened to door to her room to meet a pair of green eyes.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading my chapter. If you have any feedback on what I can do better writing wise or suggestions on what should happen next, that would be great. It's totally fine if you don't! I still love you guys for reading this!**


	3. Smile That Will Last All Night

A wave of electricity went down my spine the moment his green eyes met mine. Mr. Grace wasn't joking about the whole teacher meeting. A mob of twenty year olds were crowded around her desk.

"Ms. Chase decided to interrupt me during class, therefore I gave her detention. Since it's the first day of school, the library isn't open for the detentions, so she will have to stay in here while we have our meeting." Ms. Grace smirked.

Ms. Levesque crossed her arms as she glared at Ms. Grace. "Seriousely Thaila. I have Annabeth in my fourth period class and she was a angel. She was the only one in my class to that notes about my rules."

Mr. Grace name is Thaila? Dose anyone else find it werid hearing teacher's first names. They seem so unhuman like, robiotic, that it strange to hear about their life out side of school.

Ms. Grace (or shall I say Thaila) sighed, "Take a seat Annabeth. Do homework or read. I suppose you already know most of the techers here. All the new teachers are reqired to have a meeting after the first day of school. Now may we please get back to our meeting?"

"We need to talk about our work ethic. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to spend my afternoons babysitting some troublemaker." Ms. Arellans stated.

Ms. Jackson's eyes widen, "Rules won't keep highschoolers out of trouble. We need to become their friends. That way they won't feel the need to disrespect us."

"I completely disagree! If we scare then they will be terrified of getting in trouble." Ms. Grace said as she flashes me a death glare.

"Thaila, I have to agree with Percy. Our students should feel like school is a safe place. For some people, school is their only escape of life." Ms. Levesque commented with sadness leaking out of her soft voice.

"How about we ask our felllow student. Annabeth, who do you agree with?" Ms. Arellans asked as she place her hand on Ms. Levesque back.

"That is so not fair. Of corse she is going to agree with Percy!" Ms. Grace whined.

"Let the child speak." Mr. Jackson grimed.

Everyone turned to me.

"Sorry Ms. Grase, but I side with Mr. Jackson." I smirked.

"How do we even make the students like us? School sucks. We can't possibly change that." Ms. Grace stated.

Scilence filled the classroom.

Finally, Mr. Jackson's voice inturped the scilence. "How about we sit with the students during lunch?"

Ms. Arellan hollared. "That's totally inapproate!"

"It's not like we are to kiss them or anything like that." Mr. Jackson smirked.

"Lets take a vote. Raise your hand if you want to follow through with Percy idea." Ms. Grace announced.

Mr. Jackson and Ms. Levesque hands shot up, leaving Ms. Grace and Ms. Ariella hands down.

"Crap! We tied. Oh, Annabeth, can you please vote." Mr. Jackson suggested.

Honestly, I though Mr. Jacksons idea was stupid. It would make the students and teachers uncomfortable, but I wanted to see Mr. Grace suffer from putting me into detention. In conclusion, I raised my hand.

"Then it's settled," Mr. Jackson grimed. "We are having lunch with the students."

* * *

After all the teachers settled on Mr. Jackson's idea, Ms. Grace announced that dendtion was over and I was allowed to leave.

School went by slow today, but then again, it was the first day of school. As tired as I was, the day is still not over for me. Having my own apartment comes with responsibilities. I have to pay for my clothes, food, bills, gas, and collage savings. All in all, I have a job. Since I have school in the day, I have to work at the library at night. Normally I only get around a hour of sleep. My shift doesn't start till seven, so I have a while to eat dinner and shower.

A smile creeped onto my face as I enterd my cozy studio apartment. I throw my packbag in the corner and rushed towards the bathroom. It took about five mintues for me to take a shower and get on my work outfit (which was a niceish blouse and jeans). A loud growl filled the room.

I'm hunger.

I quickly fled to the cabinets to look for some dinner, but sadly there was nothing. I spent my grocery money on my school supplies this week, leaving me to have no food. I've always been slim, but ever since I moved out I've lost a dangous amount of weight. You would think that working all night would pay well, but that is not my case.

With a dissaponted frown, I left the kichen and slowly walk to my car. On my way to the library, the growls grow louder and louder. Finally I got to work and went straight to the check out desk. Rarely anyone comes to the library this late a night, so spend my time daydreaming of green paper and chocolate.

The shift seemed like every other shift. Boring.

Before I could forget what people are, a little boy with brown curly hair came up to me with a dinosaur picture book.

"C-can you c-check this out f-for me p-p-please?" The boy stuttered shly.

"Of course." I smiled.

I was half way done checking out the boy's book when I women came up to the him.

"Another dinosaur book?" The women snickered.

"Yes mommy." Said the boy.

They were starting to have a conversation on what to have for dinner.

"Panda express?"

"No. I don't want to eat pandas mom! How about McDonalds?"

"Hum, I'll get fat if I have another buger. How about sushi?"

I love sushi. I guess my stomic does to, because right when she said sushi my stomic growled.

"Hey, it sounds like your hungry." The women looked at me up and down. Her eyes were staying on my definied collerbones and bony wrist with concered.

"I'm good. Probably something I ate." I said.

"Here. Take it please." She announced while handing me twenty dollars.

My eyes got big, "I'm good. Thank you."

"Please have it. I don't really need it anyway."

"Thank you so much." I said while putting the twenty dollars in my pocket.

The lady and her son left the library, and the rest of the night I couldn't help but to smile.


	4. Annabeth, wait!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock. I wish that thing could just disappear. I could start my morning with the rising sun pecking through my window instead of the night sky. Neverless, I really don't want to go to school.

Sadly, I left my cozy bed and draged myself to the kitchen. While dumping frosted flakes into my favorite plastic bowl, I turned on random cartoons. This is why I love my studio aparment. You can be on your bed, eating breakfast, and watching tv. Who could ask for more?

When I was done eating my cereal, I changed into a classic pair of gray sweat pants and an oversize sweater. The drive to school was five anxious I finally reached school, I realized what class I have first period.

Mr. Jackson.

Should I ditch? No, I am a strong women who is not scared of a teacher!

Regret filled my stomach the monent I walked into his classroom.

Every student was crowded in the corner of the room. "Hi Annabeth, can you please stand with your classmates. I about to give out assigned seats." Mr. Jackson said with a welcoming smile. With a small nod, I slowly squeezed myself between Salena and Grover.

"Is everyone here?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"Yep." A lost voice said behind me.

"Great. Okay, I'm going to place you guys into pairs. When I call your name, come find your partner and you'll then sit in the seats I point at. Conner and Will, Salena and Nico, Annabeth and Luke, Drew and Grover, and Bill...… you can sit with Grover and Drew." Mr. Jackson declared.

Luke rased towards the seat next to Mr. Jackson's desk.

Why does the world hate me so much? How an I supposed to sit with Luke?

I forced my legs to go into the seat next to Luke. He flashed me a big smile. How could me do that? Does he not remember what he did to me?

"Hey." Luke grinned.

I could respond back. No matter how much I want to shout at him, my mouth refused to open. After a while of him waiting for me speak, he gave up and starting texting on his phone.

Class went by shortly after that. Jackson was telling us stories about his pet goldfish and his mom's reaction of him telling her he wanted to be a teacher. My opinion about him still hasn't changed. He still is hot and funny.

Before I knew it, the bell ringed. Instead of leaving the classroom with the other students, I walked nervously to his desk.

"Hey Mr. Jackson." I said quietly.

"What up, Annabeth. Is there anything I can help you with?" He replayed brightly.

"I know this is childish to ask, but is there any way I can switch partners with someone." I asked.

"I don't know. I made these seats for people to learn how to interact with people who are different from then. I'll be happy to move you if there is a reason for it." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I can't really, urn, explain what are history is but I can assure you that it's not good. Can I please just switch seats?"

"Annabeth, if something serious happened you can tell me." I could hear worry in his voice.

"No! I mean, no. Sorry. This was a mistake. Nothing happened. I'll leave now."

"Wait, Annabeth."

Before he could finish his sentence, I left his classroom.

* * *

10/8/2018 5:44pm


	5. What do I say?

The weight of the world felt as if it was descends onto my shoulders. My breath came out fast. Sweat tripled down my forehead. It was like I wasn't in my own body. Like I was watching a girl breakdown on the bathroom floor, and I wasn't able to comfort her. I really wanted to help her, but my legs refused move. That's what it felt like. That what it felt like to have a panic attack.

This was abnormal for me. In fact, I normally have one at least once every two weeks. Even though I have panic attacks frequently, it doesn't get easier.

What if I let Mr. Jackson hear my secrets. Should I finally just tell someone about my life.

Would he call child service. No. He can't. I'm eighteen.

What would he do even. If I can't trust Piper with my secret, I can't trust him. I think. Then why do I want to tell him?

Questions kept being thrown that me. Slowly, the questions stopped. Once I able to stand on my feet, I looked at the clock hanging outside of the hallway.

9:50am

I'm five mintues late to class. Crap.

I sprinted towards to her door, as quietly as I possibly can be, I opened her door and tip-toed towards my desk. Dispite my pathic attempt to sneak in without being notice, everyone eye's were still looking at me.

" ! I thought giving you a detention was enough to end your disrespectful behavior, but obviously it isn't. Teacher conference is this Friday. I expect to see you and your parents at my classroom." She said with a evil grim.

I wasn't mad about having to go to teacher conference. In fact, I couldn't care less about coming to school at a Firday evening. What I was really worried about is having my parents there. I haven't seen then in two years, and there is no way that I'm going to reunite with them because of a meeting. I guess I'm just make a lame excuse about there absence. I could say they have work or something.

The rest of the class went okay. I couldn't help to think of . Would he really care if I told him about Luke or even Malcolm? Would anyone care? They probably think I'm making the whole thing up, or even worse, give me pity.

Time went by quick, and soon enough the bell ringed for third period.

Greek was never a hard class for me. Like I said, my neighbors taught me everything I need to know about the language. Especially the curse words. The only thing that was annoying, was Connor. He kept talking about how he could beat me in a race, which I quickly responed back with a good old Greek dirty word.

After Greek class was lunch.

Everything was going smoothly. I waited in the lunch line for about five minutes to get the cheapest meal, which was a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich without water, and took a seat in the table that Leo, Piper, Frank, and Jason sat at. We were having a pretty serious discussion about how unicorns would look rather terrifying in real life.

"Do you think unicorns really barf out raindows? That would be so gr-" Before Piper could finish her sentence Leo shouted.

"OMG! Why is there a herd of teachers coming our way?"

"What?" Jason and I said at the same time.

Leo was right! Almost all of the senior teachers were coming to the cafeteria. What the heck?

"Students of Goode," Ms. Arellans shouted "we are going to start a new rule! We teachers feel like you students are scared or ignoring our title of your instructors. A way to fix this is that we are going to start having lunch with you guys. Most of the time we are going to sit in our table, but sometimes we will spread apart to other tables with you students. If you want, you can even sit with us teachers!"

The room went silence, which felt odd in a room filled with teenagers. After a few awkward seconds, several teachers packed together into a table, and very few went to a table filled students. I remember this plan. I was there yesterday in detention when this was plotted.

I was about to go back into eating my sandwhich, but I was interrupted by a warm feeling on my shoulder. I turned around see smiling at me.

"Hey Annabeth, can I talk to you?" He ask with the same amount of concern in his voice from this morning.

"Uhmm.. I do-"

"Please. I promise I won't get you in trouble. Annabeth, it's really important that we talk about this."

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want to talk to you about it."

"Annabeth, please. I need to know your safe."

That's it. I can't take. Between the constant hunger to the sleepless nights, I snapped. I grabbed him by the wrist and power walked to an empty classroom.

"You want to know the truth? The truth is that I sleep around a hour a day. The truth is that I haven't had the money to eat a real meal in three months. The truth is that I live by myslef for two years and have to pay rent myself. I miss my selfish brother. I miss my selfish parents. I miss being fourteen. I miss feeling happy or anything! The truth is that I weight ninty-five pounds and I think I'm fucking dying! Every fucking day, every fucking hour, every fucking mintue, every fucking second hurts!" By the ends of my outbrust, my cheeks were wet and my hands were shaking.

For a second, I thought he was going to run off. Instead he did something that shocked. He hugged me.

"I going to help you." He whispered.

I let that sink in. No one ever has known about my problems, much less try to help me.

"How?" I whispered back.

"You can't provied for yourself and go to school for eight hours a day. Move in with me. I'll pay rent for two months, you can pay one month after the two months. I also have a spear bedroom you can have."

"I don't know -"

"Call me Percy."

"Percy, what a weird name. Anyway, I don't know. Your my teacher, and I barely know you. Are you sure you want me as your roommate?"

"In one hundred percent sure. We can have movie nights and studying sessions. I can help you get into collage and you can help me grade. Annabeth, you are an amazing person and I can't sit here and watch you struggle. Please, let me help you."

What do I say?


	6. No?

No. I have to say no. I don't know him.

"No?" Why did that sound like a question. I'm not confused. I can't; I will not live with a teacher. No matter how hot he is!

"No." I said more confidently.

Before he could react I marched to the bathroom and locked the doors behind me. I needed a moment to breathe; to process what -Percy just offered. Everything was moving too fast. He knows everything about me. Literally. Everything.

Should that scare me? I should be scared right now, but for some reason, I wasn't. I felt relief.


	7. Can an apple change everything?

I sat on the bathroom floor for the rest of lunch.

Will he tell anyone? What can he do?

Nothing.

I'll just have to live with Mr. Jackson's worried looks for the year. There is nothing he can do about it. There is nothing I can do about it. I'm eighteen, he can't call anyone to rescue me; and he can't rescue me. I don't want his help.

Class went by fast. The only thing I could focus on was his offer and how I rejected it. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret saying no, I'm just worried what he'll do next with the information I spilled.

Before I knew it, I was at the library. My shifts at the library always felt (and was) long and tiring, but today it wasn't today. I was blank out for the whole time. After staring at the wall for about for a few hours, my shift was over.

(next day)

Inhale. Exhale.

Here I am. Gazing at the wooden door. His wooden door.

Inhaul. Exhale.

I can't do this. He knows too much. What if he already told the whole class. Should I ditch? Yes, I should ditch. Right before I could walk away from _his_ door, it opened. There he was. Standing right next to me. His hair was even more messy than yesterday, and there were bruises under his eyes. I know how he got them, because I have them too.

"Hey, I'm sor-" Before her could finish his sentence, I raced to my seat. I notice the seat next to me was empty, which meant Luke wasn't here today. Thank god!

"Good morning class. Since it's only the third day of school, we are going to be doing team bonding games. This game was designed to help us gain trust," he said looking right at me "you'll met with you partners and talk about you life at home. Annabeth, since your pattern is absent you will be mine."

Sweat leak through my pawns. Slowly I walked my Mr. Jackson while everyone else turned to talk to there shoulder partner.

"Are you kidding me?" I whispered at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Couldn't you be anymore subtle?"

"Annabe-"

"No. It was a mistake. I didn't mean to tell you that, god sake, I don't know anything about you. You should just pretend you don't know anything about me."

"Or what?"

"O-or...I'll…" I didn't know what to say.

"Annabeth, I just want to help you. I get that you don't know me, and I was dumb to think you would have said yes, but I do want to help."

Dad. Mom. Malcolm. Luke.

They all left. Why would Percy be any different?

"Sure. You might want to help me today, but what about a month later? Heck, you'll probably forget my name in a month or two. I don't want your help, and you won't want to help."

"How would you know that? Listen, I know you have abounded by a lot of family in a short amount of time. I understand you have problems trusting people, but not everyone is the same. You have to give me a chance. Please."

No. I can't.

His voice. His clothes. His age. He is an instructor. He doesn't understand me, and he'll never see me as anything more than a small student with untied shoes.

"Stop." Me voice quivered in hopelessness.

"Anna-"

"I said stop!"

Silence filled the room. Shacking, I slowly turned around to see everyone's eyes at me and Mr. Jackson. I need to get out of this stupid fucking room. So I did. I left.

(line break)

I couldn't pay attention in Ms. Grace and Mr. Chiron class. All I could think about is a stupid fucking green eyed teacher and his words.

'Not every is the same.'

That sentence kept repeating in my head, and no matter what I did it wouldn't stop! I hate him! I hate him for trying to help me! I don't want help... at least I don't think I do.

A apple. That is what I got for lunch today. I sat down were I always do. Piper, Frank, Jason, and Leo. At lunch we normally talk about videos games and upcoming movies, but today I know we weren't going to talk about that.

"Spill the tea." Piper eagerly said to me.

"What tea?" I asked innocently.

"Why the hell did you drag Mr. Jackson out of the cafeteria?" Frank questioned.

"I needed to talk to him about an forthcoming test."

"What test? It's only the third day of school." Jason said.

"History is not my best class. I tend to get bad grades on assignments and test if I don't study, so I wanted to ask him beforehand."

"Well then why-" Before Piper could finish her question, Mr. Jackson was standing at our table again.

"Hey guys, so teachers are suppose to eat lunch with the students now. Is it okay if I sit here." He said pointing at the chair next to Jason.

"Sure." "Nope." Leo and I said at the same time.

Disappointment shinned through his eyes, and suddenly I was temped to apologize. Almost.

"Sorry Mr. Jackson, Annabeth is just in a bad mood. You can sit there." Jason gleamed.

Trader.

"So, Jackson, what did you and Annabeth talk about when we were at lunch?" Piper asked.

"I just told you! It was about a test! Right Perc-Mr. Jackson."

"Yeah." Mr. Jackson agreed.

I could tell that everyone was still questioning what happened yesterday, and sadly, I didn't know what to do. By the end of lunch, my friends were talking about what type of dog Piper should get. I haven't even touched the apple bellow me and Jackson hasn't said one word. We both been glancing at each other every minute or two.

By the time the bell ringed, I couldn't take it anymore. While everyone was leaving the table, I went up to Mr. Jackson.

"Truce." I whispered to him while handing him my apple.

"What?"

"It's a peace offering stupid." I rolled my eyes.

"So what happens when I take the apple." He said with mischief floating in his eyes.

"I didn't add poison to it. It means I'll stop try and stop hating you if you stop treating me like a little girl."

"I'm not treating you like a li-"

"Jackson!"

"Fine!" He sighed.


	8. Okay

Just another day. That what it has been like for the last month. Wake up with heavy bags under my eyes, go to school and have a comfortable conversations with my firends and sometimes Percy, go home and freshen up, then to the library to work my nine hour shift, and then finally go home and sleep for as long as I can. This was my routine. No. It wasn't healthy or ideal, but college is coming in a few months and I'll be happy there.

It was a normal day. I woke up, had a banana (I never really ate breakfast before but Percy persuade me to), changed into sweats and a oversized t-shirt, and now I'm in first period and we are reviewing the American Revolution. The bell rang and I was about to leave the classroom when Percy took my wrist.

"Hey." I squealed.  
"Did I scare you?" He said with mischief swriling in his beautiful eyes. Woah. I need to calm down.  
"Nope and you never will," I looked down at his hand still connected with mine, "Why am I here?"  
"I want to get to know you more."  
"What?"  
"Not like that." He rubbed the back of his head like he always does when he is nervous.  
"I have a really tight schedule."  
"Even on weekends?"  
"I mean...not really."  
"So can we hang out?"  
"I don't know Percy. Don't you think it would be kind of scandalous for us to hang out when your my teacher?"  
"You already call me Percy."  
"God, if I say yes you can't tell anyone, and we have to hang out outside this neighborhood."  
"Deal."

I left the classroom feeling high. Percy Jackson, the hot history teacher, just asked me out. Wait, no. We are hanging out as friends and he is so not hot. He's cute. Why did I agree to this? The last thing I need is to have another Luke.

I got to science class right when the bell rang, which earned me a death glare from my "favorite" teacher .

She ranted about food chains. It was a normale class. Every once and a while she would pick on someone who wasn't paying attention and ask the a hard question that not even I could answer. I always payed attention, so she rarely called on me. She has kinda brightened up to me since the first day of school. Don't get me wrong, she still glares at me every now and then, but I can confidently say that she dosen't hate me the most out of the whole class.

The bell rang and I was about to leave, when again, she held my wrist.

"Wait, I need to talk to you." Her eyes warmed up.  
"Okay." My voice cracked.  
"Percy, or ,whatever you want to call him, talks to you at lunch?" I don't know if she asked or stated.  
"Yeah and?" I'm I going to be late for Greek class?  
"And...is school the only place you guys talk in?"  
"Yeah. Why would you think that?" I blushed.  
"I asked him the same thing and he got all nervous, you know, he kept scratching neck. You guys can't talk like..."  
"Like were firends." I said blanky.  
"No, you guys can't talk like your dating." She stated.  
"We don't-"  
"You do. I'm not blind. You are always close to each other when you guys talk. You both are blushing and laughing at each other. Honestly, if you weren't a student I would encourage you guys to be together, heck maybe next year when you aren't a student here I will, but right now you are both putting Percy's job on the line. Please just be wise." She begged.

I didn't know what to say.

"I don't want to like Percy," I chocked out, "I don't want to like anyone."

With tears spilling down my cheeks, I left the classroom confused as ever. Why did I say that? Stuipd, stupid, stupid mouth. It's always getting me in trouble.

******************************************************Line break********************************************************

Lunch has been great. Percy would sit with my firends, and we would talk the whole lunch. He even let me share his lunch! Things were going smoothly, which was a blessing since what happened so far today.

We were all making fun of Frank's sense of fashion when all the sudden things got quite.

"Scoot." A familiar raspy voice demanded. I looked behind me to see the one and only .  
"What you doing here?" Percy questioned.  
"Well, some teacher came up with the "genius" idea that eating lunch with our students would make the school a happier place. Thus is why I am here."  
"You normally sit with Conner and Travis though." Percy crossed his arms.  
"There getting annoying, and you guys look like you are having fun." She looked at Percy and I.  
"Have my seat. I have homework to do anyway." I got up and took my bag.  
"Annabeth you don't have to leav-"  
"I want to." I interruped Percy.

And like that I left. It's okay. It would be nice to get some homework done anyway, so to the library I went.

Classes flew by and before I know it, I was putting on my running shoes for track. Running has always been my therapy, and today I ran as fast as ever. Freshman were amazed as I laped them and Travis was smiling in pride.

"Great practice." He patted me in the back. I know what your thinking, wow this girl is so full of her self, but I have worked hard to be the runner I am today and I'm proud of it. Running is probably one of the things that I'm certain I can't screw up.

Work was tiring like always. The first hours were filled with kids asking me were the dinosaur and princesses books were, then it shifted to collage students coming in for a late night study. Since this library was a well known place, and I've seem a lot of teachers and classmates here. It used to be awkward, but I have gotten used it. Kinda.

"Hey Annabeth!" Ms. Arellans (Reyna) smiled.  
"Oh hey." I summoned up a smile.  
"It's late. You always work here at this time?"  
"Sometimes. What do you need help with?"  
"I can't find this book." She handed me her phone so I could she what book she was talking about.  
"That would be in the history fiction section. I'll show you."

We walked silent for about three mintues til I found the book.

"Here we go," I smiled, "I'll check it out for you."  
"Thanks."

Once again, awkward silence filled the room while I check out the book.

"You know I'm not that suprised you would work in a library. I fits you."  
"Thanks?"

She took her book and left the building.

**********************************************************line break***********************************************************

I stopped celebrating Halloween when I was ten, and I stopped going to parites for it when I was sixteen. I stopped celebarting every hoilday when I was sixteen, but with Percy talking about Halloween, I wish I could have had stories of my own about the hoildays.

Central Park is a beautiful place and is also a whole hour away form the school, which made it the perfect place for us to hang out. The dat-hang out so far has been good.

"You have no idea how fun it is to put on a full body suit and trick or treat. People will think your like a tall teen and give you candy without judgment. It's great!" He smiled.  
"Your cazy. What teen is gonna be six feet tall?" I laughed.  
"A teen with a basketball player for a dad and mom."  
"Do you seriously do that for halloween?" I giggled for the millionth time.  
"Why not? Free candy is free candy."  
"The best way to spend Halloween is with pumpkin ice cream and the movie Hookis Pookis."  
"Your so boring."  
"Your so childish." I challanged.

His eyes followed something behind me.

"What is it?" I asked  
"Nothing. I was just looking at the birds."

I turned around, and instead of seeing birds I saw a red haired women.

"How's she?" I asked.  
"No one."  
"Then why are you looking at her?" Why am I getting so mad?  
"Annabeth, you don't want to know." He sighed.  
"Yes I do!"  
"We used to date in high school." He sighed once more.  
"How long."  
"Two years."  
"Wow. Do you want to leave?"  
"Yeah."

We were about to leave the bench we were sitting when she came up to us.

"Hey Percy." She smiled at him without even looking at me.  
"Rachel." He didn't even smile.  
"How's this." She looked back at me, ingoring Percy's attitude towards her.  
"My friend." He gently took my hand and was about to start walking when Rachel step closer to him.  
"Look I'm sorry."  
"Get away from me." He spat at her, and the we start to walk away.

We walk for five mintues. The tension was so sharp you could cut it. I need to talk to him, but for some werid reason I'm scared to.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." He sighed.  
"You didn't do anything."  
"I'm sorry if your scared of me now. I don't mean to be that mean, but I just hate her."  
"What happened." Screw my wondering mind.  
"I thought I loved her. I thought we would be forever. I know that's stupid. I mean we were in high school, but she made me feel like it would be forever. I caught her with another guy after my swim meet. Then I moved out of the city and started a new life."  
"How old were you when you moved out?"  
"16."  
"Like me?"  
"Like you." I felt him squeeze my hand.  
"What about your parents?"  
"I loved my mom, but she was in a abusive relationship with my step dad for years. He would hit both of us, and he drank way too much. I hate myself for leaving her, heck, I had to go to therapy after leaving because of leaving her. I hated myself so much for fuking for leaving her, but I had to," his voice shock and this time I squeezed his hand, "but I had to. I beg her for years to leave him, but she wouldn't. I sorry."  
"Percy, that's horrable." I didn't know what to say.  
"Annabeth, you remind me of me so much that it's scary. Please take care of your self. When I left home, I did everything wrong. I worked too much, eat like crap, smoked, drinked, partied, and stopped talking to people. This is why I wanted you to move in with me. I can help you, and maybe you can even help me." He smiled.  
"Percy, I'm not some helpless child. I can take care of myself. Is this seriously why you brought me here!" Does he think I'm a child! I can't belive I liked him! Wait. No. I never liked him.  
"No! God no Annabeth! I think your more responsible then anyone here, I'm just saying I can help you." His eyes shinned with regret.  
"Percy, I'm fine on my own."  
"Your fine, umh?"  
"Yeah." My voice shock.  
"Then why are you crying."  
"What?" I put my hand on my cheek. It was wet. "I-I-I don't know." I sighed.  
"Annabeth, I want to help you. Please let me."  
"Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"How though? How do you want to help me?"  
"Move in with me?"  
"Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"I'll move in with you."  
"You don't sound happy."  
"Should I?"  
"Annabeth. I don't see you as a child. I just want you to be happier."  
"How would you know if I'm not happy?"  
"Because I wasn't happy when I was your age. I hated myself. I still have the scares." He lifted his long sleeves to reveal white lines.  
"Is that form..."  
"Self harm." He said

Before he could explain himself I kissed his arm. I looked up to see tears in his eyes.

"Annabeth, I want you be happy and healthy. Please say your okay with all this."  
"I'm okay with it. God Percy, I can move in today if you want." I smiled a real smile.

Okay. He might be my teacher, but I want to be friends with him. I'm taking pity on him because of his history with self-harm. I think he's a caring person who could really help me. I'll help him too. He is not that much older then me anyway. I mean is six years that much?

 **Review please :)**


End file.
